The last
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Las cosas que se dejan en la tierra se resuelven en la tierra... Cuando un alma pena por el mundo es porque algo dejó sin realizar... "El cumplimiento del más profundo deseo del corazón es lo único que puede cortar el llamado del Edo Tensei..."... Este fic participa en el reto "What if" del foro "La Aldea oculta entre las hojas".


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad del genio maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este One-Shot participa en el reto "What if…?" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**EVENTO WHAT IF: ¿Qué pasaría sí... Kabuto hubiese conseguido revivir a los cuatro Hokages al inicio de la guerra?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS PRINCIPALES DE ESTE FIC:**_

_**-Hechos no reales (por eso es What if? xD)**_

_**-Muerte de personajes.**_

_**-Crack Pairing (o algo así :3).**_

.

.

.

.

_THE LAST…_

.

.

.

.

_Agonía._

_Tanto ella como yo agonizábamos. Los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraían de manera abrupta en respuesta al dolor, que se escurría como ácido en las venas. El pequeño altar de ceremonia descansaba sobre el húmedo césped cubierto con silenciosas gotas de rocío. Una lágrima luchaba por abrirse paso de nuevo entre mis ojos ante la inminente despedida, pero logré contenerla. Después de todo, esa sería la última vez en no sabría decir cuánto tiempo, y jamás permitiría que mi hijo viera la debilidad desbordante en el alma de su padre._

_El silencio fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Kushina. Aún en esa situación pensaba en el futuro. En ese momento supe que había acertado en mi decisión. Ella podía enseñarle, aunque fuera en sólo unos minutos, lo que yo jamás lograría mostrar ni aunque pasara toda una vida intentándolo. _

_Sus consejos arrullaron al bebé, quien se removió inquieto cuando la compostura de la pelirroja flaqueó y ella se liberó al llanto. La principal característica de Kushina era su espíritu emocional, y su envidiable capacidad de mostrar sus sentimientos en el momento, aun cuando éstos no fueran del todo agradables._

—_Minato, perdón… Te quité tu tiempo… —lloriqueó en voz baja, arrepentida._

_Sonreí, a pesar del ardor de los pulmones y el pitido de los oídos._

—_No importa… —susurré con lo último que me quedaba._

_Y, al final de cuentas, no logré pronunciar nada más. Las palabras se habían atravesado en mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Pronto ya todo habría terminado. Sólo una frase hacía falta para sellar el trato perpetuo que se estableció. ¿Qué más faltaba? Mi corazón ardió en ese momento, como si estuviese desesperado por llamar mi atención. _

_La helada brisa matutina me sacudió el cabello, removiendo y acrecentando el dolor de las vísceras atravesadas. El aroma a fresas invadió mis fosas nasales; aquel lejano rescoldo del perfume de mi esposa. Sólo una palabra…_

—_Hakke Fuuin…_

_Una luz cegadora emanó del diminuto cuerpo de Naruto, devorando toda la oscuridad de aquella noche de sangre, muerte y desesperación. Durante un instante pude vernos frente a mí, como si nos reflejáramos en un gigante cristal marmoleado, y distinguí el momento exacto en el que los hilos de mi vida eran cortados de cuajo y Kyuubi comenzaba a desaparecer. El rostro de Kushina, aún en ese momento, conservaba la belleza que desde siempre la caracterizó. Quería tocarla una vez más, sentir su piel de seda al regalarme una sonrisa… Quería…_

_Una bruma deforme se levantó…_

_Y mi alma se perdió en aquel vacío consumidor…_

.

.

.

.

¿Qué es? ¿Qué es aquello que me llama?

Mi espacio se ve perturbado de repente, y las luces que me acompañan se remueven de igual forma, inquietas. Algo me toma del brazo y tira de mí con fuerza, como si fuera un caballo desbocado al que se intenta domar con esmero. ¿Qué pasa?

La potencia del agarre aumenta y pronto me veo arrastrado hacia una extraña abertura. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién…?

De pronto la luz se va y todas mis fibras son traspasadas una a una, como si hubiese sido colado de alguna manera indescriptible, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelvo a experimentar. Todo mi ser se altera. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? De nuevo me siento firme… sólido. Un momento… ¿qué es lo que me ciega? Tiene que haber algo que pueda mover.

Levanto los párpados sin saber con certeza cómo hacerlo, y mis ojos despiertan a la realidad. Visualizo mis pies. ¿Qué es esto? Hago un intento y los dedos se mueven. Observo mis manos, blancas y con ligeras cuarteaduras que las atraviesan. Un hombre con capucha oscura está de pie frente a mí, observando atentamente. ¿En dónde me encuentro? ¿Estoy vivo?

—Es un placer conocerlo, Yondaime-sama… —murmura en un hilo de voz casi ininteligible. Los ojos rasgados brillan sutilmente en las sombras.

Estoy vivo, eso es un hecho. ¿Pero cómo es posible? Clavo los ojos en el extraño oculto. ¿Acaso ese hombre lo ha logrado? ¿Él ha conseguido burlar a la muerte?

—¡Minato! —alguien pronuncia mi nombre con sorpresa, y de inmediato reconozco quién es. Volteo y, efectivamente, ahí está. Sus pupilas nocturnas me traspasan con incredulidad mal disimulada.

—Sandaime-sama… —mi propia voz me suena irreconocible. Es la misma, y sin embargo no se parece a la mía. Al lado del Sandaime se encuentran de pie dos figuras igual o más desconcertadas que él. Yo sé quiénes son. Shodai y Nidaime Hokage.

—Una reunión inesperada, ¿no es cierto? —vuelve a hablar el hombre, y el vistazo de una sonrisa se asoma en la penumbra.

—¿Quién…?

—"_¿Quién soy?"_ —interrumpe sin inmutarse. Un extraño miembro se asoma bajo la capa, moviéndose sutilmente de lado a lado—. Eso no es de gran importancia… —repentinamente levanta una mano y hace un sello—. La pregunta más apropiada sería: _"¿Qué soy?"_ —en ese instante todo mi cuerpo se entumece con un fuerte calambre. Me esfuerzo por moverme pero todo es en vano. Nada me responde—. Yo soy la sombra que dominará al mundo shinobi.

"_Dominar al mundo shinobi…"_

Las palabras retumban en mi cabeza como una maldición.

.

.

.

.

Todos se han ido. Se movieron como marionetas, sin más, después de que se les fuera impuesto un extraño kunai sellado en la cabeza. Hice un esfuerzo por identificar la escritura en el arma, pero me fue imposible distinguir aquel garabato. Ahora sólo quedo yo.

—Bien… ¿qué podemos hacer con usted, Yondaime-sama? —pregunta con un tono que intuye maldad y ambiciones.

Él está arrodillado en el suelo, a pocos metros de distancia, con un tablero cuadrangular enfrente. ¿Hacer conmigo? ¿Es que acaso soy un arma que piensa usar? La simple idea me repugna.

"_Dominar al mundo shinobi…"_ ¿En qué se ha convertido todo mientras estaba ausente?

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre allá afuera? —pregunto, incapaz de contenerme. Aún no puedo moverme y necesito saberlo.

Una risita surge desde lo más profundo de su garganta y rebota en el oscuro lugar.

—La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi —responde sin levantar la vista.

Guerra…

Memorias de Obito, Rin y Kakashi se agolpan en mi mente, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Kakashi… ¿Estará bien, todavía con vida?

—Le sorprendería darse cuenta de todo lo que se ha perdido, Hokage-sama —añade.

Entonces, de la pared, una figura misteriosa surge con naturalidad, como si fuera una _planta_. Su piel es absolutamente blanca y sólo tiene un ojo.

—Ya los he encontrado —dice de forma chillona—. Mi otra mitad está peleando contra un escuadrón de protección en este instante. Además, ambos jinchurikis han escapado y se dirigen al campo de batalla.

Observo con cuidado al individuo, quien parece estar ocultando algo circunstancial.

—Ya veo… —reflexiona el encapuchado sin moverse siquiera—. ¿Qué opina Madara?

Como un auténtico choque eléctrico, mis neuronas reaccionan y ponen atención, procesando la información. ¿Madara? ¿Acaso es él quien está detrás de la guerra? El temor se remueve en mi interior. Lo sabía.

—Que ya no es necesario… Pero si de verdad los quieres entonces tendrás que mandarme apoyo —comenta la planta, mirándome con curiosidad—. Además, se desharían de uno de los alfiles del rey.

—Sí… —el hombre de túnica se levanta con lentitud—. Sin duda eso sería un cambio decisivo a nuestro favor… —me mira fijamente y sonríe, pensativo—. Ya le tengo trabajo, Hokage-sama.

.

.

.

.

_Un paso…_

Un escuadrón solitario, buscando volver a la verdadera lucha. En las bandas de todos hay escrita una sola palabra:

"_Shinobi"._

—¿Quién es él? —pregunta alguien.

Uno de los ninjas se detiene, respirando entrecortadamente. Por su chaleco verde deduzco que pertenece a Konoha.

—Es… es…

—Sea quien sea, es uno de los revividos —grita un moreno con una paleta en la boca, mientras desenvaina un par de espadas—. Compañeros… ¡a la carga! —y él sale corriendo en mi dirección con la furia brillando en los ojos.

—¡NO! ¡Omoi! ¡No sabes a quién te enfrentas…!

"_Mátalo…"_

La voz del encapuchado retumba en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo, sin mi autorización…

El vital líquido rojo me salpica la cara…

.

.

_Dos pasos…_

Una lucha incesante contra un ejército de hombres igual de blancos al que vi antes.

Los ninjas de Iwa y Kiri abundan en este batallón.

"_Ellos mataron a sus estudiantes, ¿verdad, Hokage-sama?"._

Una roca de tamaño considerable se dirige hacia mí. Un grandulón de gigante nariz es el responsable del ataque. Sin embargo, es demasiado rezagado. Recibo una nueva descarga y mis piernas me impulsan hacia adelante.

—¡Cuidado! —le grito en un intento de salvarle la vida, pero no alcanza a moverse. Sigue siendo lento.

Muy lento…

.

.

_Tres pasos…_

Observo mis manos frente a mí, y casi no puedo detener su temblor. La sangre seca mezclada con la fresca resbala por mis palmas y se acumula en mis uñas. Mi corazón se agita en lo más profundo, temiendo lo peor, temiendo haberme convertido en un asesino desalmado y sin escrúpulos.

No sé en dónde estoy. He caminado tanto que he perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Un camino en el espeso bosque se abre ante mí y lo sigo, perdiéndome lentamente. El sendero parece no tener fin.

El sonido inconfundible de cuchillas al chocar me pone en alerta. En ese momento, una raíz gruesa y serpenteante surge bajo mis pies, lo que me hace dar un salto hacia adelante. Una enredadera sin pies ni cabeza se visualiza frente a mí, y se mueve de tal forma que parecen los tentáculos de un pulpo. Otra raíz me ataca, tratando de aplastarme con un golpe, pero resulta demasiado sencillo para mi marionetista esquivarla.

—Ha tardado demasiado, Yondaime-sama —murmura una voz a mi lado.

Volteo y casi doy un salto de la impresión al ver a la misma planta de antes, sólo que esta es del color de la noche. Su ojo amarillo me escruta sin perderse nada.

—¡Mueran! —un jovencito con el pelo claro y dientes extraños se acerca de improviso y lanza el filo de su enorme espada contra mí.

Retrocedo y caigo en cuclillas, apoyándome con las manos en el suelo. Su ofensiva apenas me ha rozado, rasgando mi traje Jounin.

Todo se ha silenciado de pronto, como en un cortejo fúnebre. Los ninjas se han detenido y el ataque de raíces también. Todos observan al recién llegado… o sea, a mí.

—¡Minato-sama!

Un hombre me llama con total sorpresa y sus ojos están dilatados por una emoción indescifrable.

—¡Genma! —mi tono sube dos octavas al reconocerlo de entre los demás. Genma. No puedo creer que él esté aquí. Un poco más atrás, resguardándolo, se han posicionado Raido e Iwashi. Mi trío de antiguos guardaespaldas.

—Minato-sama… Usted… ¿Cómo…?

—Es genial que lo conozcan… —interviene esta vez una melodiosa voz femenina—. De esa forma será una ventaja para vencerlo.

Los ninjas se abren paso para revelar a una mujer muy hermosa, de largo cabello pelirrojo y aspecto felino. Mi respiración se detiene y por un momento siento que voy a derrumbarme.

_¿Kushina?_

Ella se planta en el medio, clavándome sus ojos esmeraldas, perforándome con la sola mirada. Su iris es dura como la roca en el exterior, pero en lo más profundo suave como el algodón, haciendo un extraño e inusual contraste. No, ella obviamente no es Kushina. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

No aparta la vista de mí, evaluándome de pies a cabeza. ¿Midiendo mis habilidades, quizá? De repente, una sonrisa se asoma en la comisura de sus labios rojos, pugnando por salir a flote. Ella se mueve y descansa todo el peso del cuerpo sobre el pie derecho, balanceando la cintura.

—Supongo que es el Yondaime Hokage… —dice.

—¡Mizukage-sama!

¿Mizukage? La observo mejor, sin poder creerlo. ¿Ella es la Mizukage? Quizá, después de todo, las apariencias no son más que cáscaras frágiles al tacto.

La Mizukage suspira, haciendo una mueca leve.

—… Kami-sama, ¿por qué tengo que luchar siempre contra hombres guapos? —pregunta alzando la vista al cielo.

Todos los miembros de su batallón se vuelven para observarla de manera extraña, y yo no puedo creer lo que dijo. ¿Acaso tanto tiempo encerrado dentro del estómago de la parca me ha dejado sordo?

—¿M-mizukage-sama? —el chico de la espada enorme se ha ruborizado igual, observando a la mujer con los ojos como platos.

—… Pero… —continúa ella al notar las miradas. Su semblante se endurece y levanta un dedo para señalarme—… aunque te considere atractivo, igual morirás —declara sin dudarlo.

—Mizukage-sama… —interviene Genma—. Usted no sabe…

—No es mi deseo pelear contra ustedes —lo interrumpo. Mi mirada vuelve a trabarse con la de la pelirroja—, pero hay alguien que controla mi cuerpo a su antojo. Mientras yo permanezca consciente, entonces podré…

Una tensión detiene mi boca a media frase, impidiéndome continuar. Mi vista se torna borrosa y es como si me alejara.

—¿Q-qué… demonios? —el aire se niega a salir de mis pulmones.

Lucho con todas mis fuerzas contra la extraña sensación aplastante. Mi consciencia es reprimida poco a poco, retrocediendo hasta el fondo. No. ¡No! De pronto hay alguien más en mi cabeza, invisible y asquerosamente intruso. Mi cuerpo se lanza hacia adelante como un bólido, sin detenerse, y todos se preparan para la defensa. Mi mano se mueve hacia atrás y rebusca en el bolsillo de armamento, tomando un puñado de kunais y lanzándolos con agilidad por los aires en puntos estratégicos debidamente pensados. Casi parece que soy yo quien ataca de verdad. Una parte de mi cabeza logra pensar. ¿En dónde está la planta negra?

Uno de los ninjas viene por la izquierda con una katana de hoja resplandeciente. Tira el primer espadazo y yo me muevo hacia la izquierda, doblando el cuerpo para burlar el ataque. Mientras tanto, mi mano ya preparada se impulsa con rapidez. Quiero gritarle que se proponga evadir pero no encuentro mi voz. La hoja de mi kunai le atraviesa la garganta, cortándole el cuello y provocando un desangrado mortal. El shinobi cae ante mis pies y se desploma en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a otros dos que viene por mí. Kami-sama, no. Ambos intentan apuñalar directamente. Doblo los pies y sujeto sus antebrazos antes de que me toquen, impulsándome hacia arriba. Permanezco algunos segundos en el aire, para su completa incredulidad, antes de doblarme por la cintura y colocar las plantas de los pies sobre sus nucas, estrellando sus cabezas contra el suelo con fuerza y lanzándome hacia adelante, derribando a otro par con la parte interna del brazo, rompiéndoles el cuello tal y como había visto hacerlo a una persona alguna vez.

—¡Mizukage-sama! —el chico de la espada retrocede, escabulléndose de mi vista. Al menos ahora parece pensar lo que hace.

Desvío la vista y localizo a la Mizukage, quien hace sellos con rapidez con los ojos fijos en mí.

—¡Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu! —susurra y toma una gran bocanada de aire, expulsando una densa neblina que me rodea en pocos segundos, disminuyendo mi visión.

El silencio se apodera del lugar, y puedo notar que es una de las estrategias que han planeado en caso de enfrentarse con un enemigo potencial. Todo es neblina y bruma espesa. Mis sentidos se ponen en alerta y cierro los ojos, concentrándome en el espacio.

Uno a las dos en punto... Otro a las doce... Un par a las tres...

Diversos ataques surgen desde diferentes puntos, tratando de emboscarme, pero yo soy un ninja sensor; no es tan fácil como eso. Me muevo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, previendo cada uno de los kunais que me lanzan, que al final simplemente dan en el blanco de sus propios compañeros.

La peor forma de morir y la más vergonzosa es por un ataque mal enviado y bien esquivado... Y por un momento me pregunto si mi antiguo escuadrón se encuentra ya entre los caídos.

—¡Hasta aquí! —aquel chico, el mismo que me atacó la primera vez, aparece de entre la bruma y se prepara para darme con su espada.

De nuevo resulta muy fácil... O eso pensaba hasta que siento cómo mi cuerpo es rebanado en dos partes iguales, justo por la cintura. No siento dolor alguno. Alcanzo a ver el chakra distendido del muchacho, que culebrea en forma de media luna. Quizá lo subestimé demasiado. Caigo al suelo con mi torso muy lejos de mis piernas. Por un momento puedo suspirar. Quizá aquí terminó todo... pero estaba equivocado. De la tierra y la abertura de mi estómago surgen rescoldos de material parecido al papel y mi asombro no tiene límite al ver cómo van plegándose de nuevo, uniendo mi cuerpo con los miembros inferiores y haciendo como si nada pasó.

Me pongo de pie al instante, preparado para atacar. El chico de la espada es el que permanece más cerca de mí, por lo que se convierte automáticamente en mi blanco.

_"¡Minato, tienes que detenerte!"_

No importa lo que ordene; no importa lo que haga. Soy una marioneta ahora.

El chico retrocede y levanta su espada, invitándome a pelear... ¿o no? Saco otro kunai, atravesando al muchacho con la mirada. Él está cansado y nervioso. Una gota de sudor resbala por su frente y por un segundo parpadea...

Grave error.

El chico ahoga un grito mientras sus vértebras se rompen y es proyectado hacia adelante debido a la fuerza y potencia del Rasengan. Él impacta poco después en un frondoso árbol, golpeándose el estómago y soltando la espada en el acto. Sigue vivo, herido y desarmado.

—¡Chojuro!

Ésa voz.

La Mizukage aparece a su lado en segundos y se arrodilla para evaluarlo. La niebla comienza a dispersarse, ya que ahora no está concentrada en el jutsu. Le palpa el cuello y busca signos vitales... ¿De verdad lo he matado?

Ella me traspasa con los ojos llameantes de furia y se pone de pie.

—¡Pagarás por esto! —escupe con rabia y ejecuta una secuencia extraña de sellos—. ¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!_ —_su boca vuelve a inflarse y toma impulso otra vez.

Una peligrosa fuente de lava ardiendo es disparada directamente de su boca, precipitándose sobre mí como una cascada de la muerte. No tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar la corriente y teletransportarme a otro de mis kunais. Sin embargo, logra seguirme y darme alcance, embarcándose en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No es de caballeros dañar a una mujer, y lo cierto es que jamás había luchado contra una kunoichi, o por lo menos, no contra una a quien de verdad estuviera dispuesto a liquidar.

La velocidad de su ataque es impresionante, a tal grado que me cuesta trabajo evitar sus golpes fatales. Su cuerpo se mueve con la flexibilidad de una serpiente, controlando la situación y buscando mi punto débil. Ambos damos un paso atrás y ella ejecuta un jutsu de fuego, lanzando llamas peligrosas en diferentes direcciones. No sé cómo pero logro salir ileso de su ofensiva.

El ejército está diezmado ahora, por lo que nadie interrumpe nuestra batalla, y en ese momento las órdenes que el encapuchado le da a mi cuerpo cambian.

—¡Suiton: Ryūsui Muchi! —algo me atrapa del pie y serpentea por la pierna, aferrándose a mi ropa. Miro hacia abajo. Es agua. El látigo me aprisiona hasta la rodilla, impidiéndome moverme—. No permitiré que avance hasta los señores feudales... —sentencia en voz baja. La neblina se incrementa otra vez, aunque ahora su temperatura es más elevada. La piel expuesta me provoca comezón y la ropa es incómodamente caliente—. ¿Qué se siente, Hokage-sama? —pregunta con curiosidad—. ¿Qué se siente ser corroído por el vapor?

Corroído.

Ahora lo entiendo. La lava y el vapor. Ésa mujer posee dos Kekkei Genkai. En este momento no me cabe duda alguna de que es digna de su título. Observo mis manos, que comienzan a destilar el humo provocado por el derretimiento. ¿Habrá regeneración si me desvanezco en su ataque?

_"Hokage-sama... No piense que dejaré que mis cartas se desperdicien"._

La voz vuelve a escucharse y mi mano realiza el sello del Hiraishin no jutsu, sacándome del aprieto. Cuando me fijo estoy frente a la puerta del edificio. Mi kunai ha venido a parar hasta aquí, por lo que me inclino y lo recojo. Los cinco señores feudales se encuentran en el lugar, jugando cartas despreocupadamente.

—¡Un intruso! —exclaman y rápidamente se levantan de sus sillas, replegándose hasta la salida.

—¡Un intruso! —el hombre con el símbolo del fuego en su gorro me mira con cuidado mientras trata de escapar—. ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres aquel muchachito que salvó a Konoha! ¡El Rayo Amarillo!

Tres sombras descienden de las alturas, interponiéndose entre los cinco feudales y yo.

—Lo siento, Minato-sama, pero no avanzará más —declara Genma, moviendo la pajilla en su boca—. Aunque deba entregar mi vida, ¡lo detendré! ¡Por el bienestar del mundo shinobi!

Los tres se lanzan en mi dirección, ejecutando un perfecto ataque combinado que detendría a cualquiera... pero no a mí. Las cartas ya estaban echadas. Desaparezco de su campo de visión.

—Perdón... Genma...

La espada de Raido es arrebatada por mí, y al final resulta ser el arma cegadora de su propia luz. Mi ropa es salpicada de carmín, manchándose con la tragedia del asesinato. Los rostros de los tres permanecen desfigurados con una mueca de decepción, incluso en la muerte. La espada tiembla en mis manos y cae al suelo de madera. Volteo y observo a los feudales, quienes retroceden asustados ante lo presenciado.

_Decepción..._

_Vergüenza..._

_Miedo..._

Un piquete me sacude la cabeza, taladrándome el cerebro, y un grito se eleva desde mi garganta hasta aflorar en la superficie.

—¡¿Qué está pasándome?!

Más ninjas aparecen frente a mí y soy asediado por una emboscada de kunais y shurikens que me perforan el cuerpo, clavándose en la piel y en las ropas. Y aún así yo puedo seguir moviéndome.

_"No hay nada que pueda hacer, Yondaime-sama..."_

No. Claro que puedo hacer algo. No vas a controlarme. Tú ya no vas a controlarme. Mis pies se mueven un paso tras otro, avanzando hacia adelante, tanteando la fuerza de voluntad que aún resguarda mi espíritu. La mujer pelirroja está entre ellos, destilando odio por mis actos y... algo más.

_"Quería tocarla una vez más, sentir su piel de seda al regalarme una sonrisa… Quería…"_

—¿Por qué no se muere? —pregunta alguien—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no se muere como todos los demás?!

La Mizukage no responde. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en mí; aquella inmensidad verdosa...

Y en ese momento, como un chorro de luz que promete el crepúsculo, todo se acomoda. Doy un paso más, probándome a mí mismo. Un pedazo de piel se desprende de mi rostro, precipitándose al suelo. Ella está a menos de dos metros de distancia. Sé lo que necesito, y sé que eso podrá liberarme.

Como una burla malvada, la fuerza me falla y me comienzo a desplomarme hacia el frente... hasta que la misma Mizukage me atrapa con agilidad, sosteniendo firmemente el peso de mi cuerpo.

—¡Mizukage-sama! —gritan sus subordinados al verla hacer un esfuerzo y recostarme.

Sin duda es la escena más rara que han presenciado en sus vidas.

—Y no me dijo su nombre, Hokage-sama —susurra.

—Ni usted el suyo, Mizukage-sama... —recalco.

Ella asiente.

—Mei...

—Minato...

El silencio lo consume todo. Mi cara se desfigura. Levanto la mano y le toco el rostro, encantado con su textura de suave satín. Como la fuerza de gravedad, nuestros labios se juntan en una caricia íntima y sobrecogedora. Eso era. Los hilos que me ataban a la tierra se desvanecen uno a uno, liberándome en un soplido.

Eso era lo último que mi alma anhelaba...

Un beso.

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

**_So… Aquí está mi fic para el reto nwn… Muchas gracias a los que se dieron la oportunidad de leer y llegar hasta aquí :3… Es muy extraño, lo sé, pero quise tratar escribiendo algo crack. ¿Por qué? Porque yolo xD (fanatismo LOL)._**

**_Y bueno, aparte este fic lo publico hoy, 10 de octubre (en México xD), por ser el cumpleaños de Naruto… y el aniversario de la muerte de Minato y Kushina TTwTT9… la primera escena es en honor a ese acontecimiento TToTT_**

**_El punto es que manipulé los hechos a mi antojo para que lograra encajar owo… así que si ven algún error es meramente no intencional._**

**_Y eso es todo, amigos :3… Love and Peace y amad el MinaMei xD (aunque aquí fue súper leve pero bueno -w-)._**

**_Espero que les guste y agradeceré sus reviews nwn_**

**_Mina-chan. _**


End file.
